That High School, A Pain
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Our favorite Black Butler cast is in High School! Modern-time AU, rated T because it might go somewhere awkward. XD Thirteen-year old prodigy Ciel Phantomhive gets put into a boarding school for high school to meet new friends. With Sebastian as his new roommate who knows what'll happen to the cute, innocent boy. Lots of pairings, all listed inside, lots of jealousy prepared.
1. Chapter 1

**GO AWAY STUPID PLOTBUNNIES THAT WON'T LET ME SLEEP! I'm sorry, I had to put my other story on hold for two reasons. First of all, I had to write this. I mean, 16-year old Sebby with a car?! That's awesome. Second of all, I'm not feeling it. I can't write unless I feel it and I've been pretty happy and I'm having problems getting myself upset. Sorry for any mistakes but I really want to get this up and I know nothing about the British schooling system. And my cousin is poking my freaking face and I'd appreciate it if he would stop reading over my shoulder while I type. Madison, this is for you. GO AWAY OR I WON'T MAKE YOU HOT CHOCOLATE TOMORROW MORNING! XD So yeah, I'm going to try my best to fit every Kuroshitsuji character into this modern time AU fanfiction. So everyone who died has been reincarnated okay? And there will be lots of pairings, but we'll be focusing on Sebastian and Ciel because I'm the author and I love them. XD Know what? I'll give a list of pairings okay? And just because they're here doesn't mean I like them okay? XD And I'm not going to say whether it's one-sided or not. XD**

**Sebastian x Ciel**

**Sebastian x Mey-rin**

**Sebastian x Angela**

**Sebastian x Grell**

**Sebastian x Claude (Sebastian… you… you… player!)**

**William x Grell**

**William x Undertaker**

**Ronald x Grell**

**Ronald x Mey-rin**

**Finny x Bard**

**Elizabeth x Ciel**

**Elizabeth x Alois**

**Claude x Alois**

**Ciel x Alois**

**Lau x Ran-Mao**

**And there we go! Lots of pairings, mostly one-sided but whether or not they are remains a secret. ;) But you probably know already. I'm a pretty typical fangirl. XD Lots of break-ups and make-ups and jealousy planned. XD**

**Short chapter ahead! XD Just so I can start the way I want to.**

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji isn't mine. No matter how much I want it. Nothing in this story is mine besides the plot, which, if you think about it, is pretty cliché-d anyways… OH WELL! Hope you enjoy my random jumble of letters and words!**_

"And here, Mr. Phantomhive, is your new home. At least for the moment."

"Okay, thanks Mr.… um…"

"Tanaka, my boy, just call me Tanaka."

"Thank you, Tanaka. I can find my way from here."

"Are you sure? Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask your roommate. He should be home now. I'm sure you'll get along fine."

Ciel smiled graciously, an act foreign to him, "Thanks, I'm sure we will."

Tanaka smiled back at Ciel, "Now, remember, I assured your aunt you would call her as soon as you got here, so don't forget or I'll be in a bit of trouble. We don't need you getting kicked out the day you start here do we? You're things will be brought along in about an hour or so."

Ciel's alien smile widened, his cheeks were starting to hurt, "Yes, of course. But really, I can manage from here. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so," Tanaka turned to leave but spun back around quickly, forcing Ciel to seem happy and excited again, "I'm sorry, one more thing. You're the youngest person here, as I'm sure you already know. You've skipped a couple grades haven't you? And for us to accept a student as young as yourself especially in the middle of a term is unheard of. All of our students are very proud they have been accepted here and aren't afraid to show it. There may be mixed feelings about your arrival."

"Yes, thank you," Ciel really wanted this man to leave.

"But to make your transition easier you and your new roommate are in all the same classes."

"Alright, and once again, thank you so much for everything and I'll stop keeping you from you're other duties."

Tanaka smiled again, "And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. As far as I know, all of our students are polite role-models. They'll help you. Don't be nervous. Now go meet you're roommate."

Ciel smiled again and as soon as Tanaka turned his back towards him, his face fell, he spun on his heel and massaged his cheeks. Smiling wasn't his thing. He took a deep breath and tried to convince himself he wasn't nervous. He placed his hand on the door handle and hesitated.

_Who is this guy? Are we really going to be in all the same classes? What if he's a total jerk? What if he's one of those guys who parties all night?_

If smiling wasn't Ciel's thing then partying definitely wasn't either. But hesitation and nervousness never accomplished anything so without another thought, he open the door and slipped in silently.

He pushed the door behind him until he heard a faint click, indicating it was shut. He released the handle and looked around. It was a pretty typical boarding room. (**So imagine it yourself. Just imagine an apartment of some sort. Because it'll be more fun than in a dorm or whatever. With like a kitchen and living room and EVERYTHING. XD)** Except it was empty. He was the only one in there.

"H-Hello?"

"Nn?"

Ciel heard a small noise coming from the couch. He walked over there only to see a boy sprawled across the cushions on his back.

One eye peeked open and Ciel saw they were bright red, "Oh. It's you. The new kid."

With a grunt, the boy swung his legs around and stood up. He grabbed the back of the couch and jumped over it with ease, "You okay? You look a little… red."

Indeed, Ciel was more than just a little red. He was able to get a better look at his new roommate. He was tall, so very tall, especially compared to Ciel, and sturdily built but not overly broad. His raven-black hair fell around his pale face, creating a beautiful contrast. His blood-red eyes were sneaky and manipulative but at the same time, kind and comforting. His features were absolutely stunning, his body even more so. And stunned Ciel was.

"Um? New kid? Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?"

When he heard the boy's voice it snapped him out of his stunned stupor. He jumped a little when he realized what had just gone through his head and blushed even harder. He averted his eyes and mumbled, "N-No. I-I'm fine. Th-Thanks."

"Well, how about you lie down just in case? Here."

Without warning the boy scooped up Ciel and held him bridal style.

"H-Hey! What are you d-doing?"

The nameless boy smirked, "Don't worry; I'm just taking you to your room to lie down. Relax or you'll make it worse." Ciel stopped struggling to get away to stayed in the boy's arms, entire body tense. His strong arms were holding Ciel's slender figure tightly and Ciel could feel the skin on his arms resting on his own skin on his legs. The boy looked down and saw Ciel staring at his face, still beet red. His smirk widened but this time it was full of concern that he didn't want anyone else seeing, "Hang in there. Almost there. Close your eyes and relax."

Ciel obeyed the boy's low, velvety voice and closed his eye. Soon, he felt himself being deposited onto a mattress and felt the cover go over his body. He shivered at the cool touch of fabric on his heated skin. He felt the back of a hand on his forehead and his eyes snapped open and stared into two deep red ones.

"You feel hot. Do you need anything?"

"N-No. Thank you."

"Well, call me if you need anything. Class is over for today and tomorrow's Saturday so you can rest. I'll stay here with you over the weekend, in case you get worse."

"It- it's alright, I'll be fine after a minute or so."

"Listen," his voice was gently but firm, "I'm not letting you leave until you are 100% better."

"O-Okay. I'll bring your stuff here when it arrives."

"Okay, th-thanks again."

The boy turned to leave but when he was at the door, he turned around again, "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

The boy blushed again; he was being so rude after this boy had helped him already! "I-I'm Ciel. Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive."

The raven smiled, "Ciel," the name rolled off his tongue slowly and Ciel shivered again, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis. I'm sure we'll get along fine." And with that, he shut the door.

Ciel pulled himself up and stared at the entrance for a moment longer before flopping back down.

"Sebastian."

**Okay, I can't say I hated that. It was fun. BUT DANG IT! Now I have three Black Butler stories I'm supposed to write. XD It's going to be so much fun and I promise, if people like it, I will never abandon any of them but the rate that I upload at will be dependent on how I feel. I like to have my personal emotions flow through into my stories. I hope you can tell. I try my best. Like, right now, I'm nervous about a couple things and I had this idea and this story was born. Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me if it was any good! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! I'm so excited! I love this so much. And it's only the second chapter. But I'm in a good mood so I think I can write this chapter properly. Oh, and Ciel still has an eye-patch… just so you know.**

"Ciel? Are you awake?"

Ciel opened his eyes and lights flooded into his vision. He blinked a couple times, trying to figure out where he was and who had woken him. Then he saw Sebastian's face enter his view and remembered. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it. His red eyes were filled with concern, he seemed very worried.

"Nn. Now I am."

"Oh you were asleep?" He swore under his breath, "Sorry, it's just… your things are here. Where should I put them?"

"Oh sorry, I'll get them," Ciel scrambled to get up, only to have Sebastian's strong hands push him back down.

"I'll take care of it. Just tell me where to put it."

"B-But I have a lot of things and-"he broke off when he saw Sebastian's mockingly disapproving look. Ciel sighed, "Just put it by the door. I'll unpack later."

Sebastian nodded and walked out the door and soon came back with Ciel's many bags. Ciel blushed slightly when he saw Sebastian carry all those bags at once. He placed them where he was told and walked over to Ciel and felt his forehead again. Ciel fought blush away from his cheeks. Why was he so embarrassed around this boy? Sebastian's just his roommate. There was nothing special about him. And on a completely other note, Ciel was straight!

"Ciel? Did you hear me?"

"Er… no sorry. What was that?

"I said you're not feeling as warm as before. I'm relieved. Suddenly you just started getting all red and hot and I was worried. I'm not going to be the guy who let his roommate get sick on the first day of school," Sebastian smiled, "But you seem to be better. And good timing too. Some of the other students I know want to meet you. I told them I would ask to see how you felt."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine now, thanks," and to prove his point, Ciel sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Sebastian put his hand out and Ciel hesitantly took it and Sebastian pulled it up, "Well, would you like to meet some of your new classmates?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just get changed real quick-"

"Okay, you do that. See you in a second."

He was out in the hallway when Ciel thought of something, "Wait, Sebastian!"

Startled, Sebastian spun around and Ciel saw a glint of fear in his eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, "Are you okay?" He seemed anxious and worried.

"There's just something I need to ask you," Ciel looked down. He didn't want to ask Sebastian, he didn't want his new roommate to think he's weak or nervous but he had to ask.

Sebastian smirked and stood in front of the small boy, "You're nervous aren't you?"

Ciel felt like he had been stabbed in his gut, "W-Well not quite. I mean- no. It's just that, Tanaka said that… because I was so young… that maybe…"

"Some people may be jealous?"

Ciel silently nodded, afraid of what Sebastian would say. But instead of laughing or making fun of him, Sebastian sat next to him on the bed. Ciel felt his warm hand on his back and his face heated up again. As he fought to keep the blush away from his face Sebastian tried to comfort him.

"I'm going to tell you something, Ciel. I want you to promise me that you'll call for me if anyone every does anything mean to you alright? You are just as smart as them and you have just as much right to be here as they do. Can you answer me this, if anyone does anything to you, will you tell me? Will you call for me? Will you trust me?"

Ciel certainly wasn't expecting that. The reassurance was great and Ciel was reminded of a parent comforting their child on the first day of school. But no one had every shown kindness to Ciel Phantomhive before, not like this. This wasn't much but it almost brought tears to Ciel's eyes, "Yes. I'll trust you."

Sebastian smiled but he sounded urgent, "No matter what happens I want you to trust me. Okay?"

Ciel wondered about Sebastian's tone. He was hiding something Ciel knew but what was it? "Why do you make it sound so important? Is there something else you should tell me?"

Sebastian hesitated, only confirming Ciel's theory, before replying, "No, there is nothing you should know. Or you would want to know. But my question remains the same. Will you trust me?"

"Fine, whatever, now get out so I can change in peace."

"I'll see you out there. Take your time," and with that, Sebastian left. Ciel threw his suitcase on his bed and opened it. Without thinking he grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a random shirt from his folded pile. He threw the clothes he had on into the corner, resolving to deal with them later and pulled on his other ones.

_I wonder what he's hiding. I said I'd trust him but not until he tells me. Maybe he's jealous as well. And why was he acting so friendly to me?_ Ciel was young but if there was one thing he knew, it was that no one does things for their own benefit. He wasn't sure when, but he figured it out on his own somewhere along the way. But the real question was… what was Sebastian getting from this? What did Sebastian want from him? Ciel didn't know but he didn't have time to figure it out. Much to Ciel's dismay now he had signed himself up for meeting more people. Ciel checked to make sure his eye-patch was still on tightly and walked out the door, already plastering on a fake smile.

_Here we go again._

** This chapter was easy then it got harder towards the end because I was still in a good mood. I hope everyone liked it anyways though. Yeah, Sebastian is super OOC but there's a reason for that, alright. Just bear with me for now. Next chapter we'll see lots of people so get ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Woo Hoo! Let's go meet the rest of the cast! I'll try my best to keep everyone in character but it'll be hard to do that with, like seventeen people. Please, just read and review, telling me how I did! I'm super excited for story so I'm writing it whether you like it or not. XD **

** Warning: LONG-ISH CHAPTER! YAY!**

As Ciel was walking down the hallway, he heard loud laughter coming from, what he assumed to be the living room, where he saw Sebastian first, sprawled out on the couch. He peeked out from behind the door and paled considerably. He whipped his head back and leaned against the wall. There were like, twenty people out there! And they seemed like they were already good friends, laughing and having a grand old time.

Ciel blushed; he didn't want to be seen as the shy new kid! He stood up with perfect posture and walked into the room, trying to act confident. He felt, he did a quick headcount; exactly thirty-eight eyes turn to him, none of them familiar, color ranging from gold to green to blue to gray to red to brown to purple to not being seen at all. Maybe his eye-patch wouldn't be stared at as much as he originally thought. Ciel fought back more blush from appearing on his cheeks but failed.

What didn't help his blush was a loud scream of "SO CUUTEE!" As if that were a cue, everyone started talking at once,

"Oh, he's a small one, yes he is."

"He's just a kid."

"Hey kid, you wanna play with me?"

"Don't ask like that!"

"Oi, what 'appened wit your eye, mate?"

"Don't ask like _that_ either!"

"Oh, he is a puny fellow isn't he, Ran-Mao."

"Hm."

"Ahehehehe."

"Looks like a brat."

"Hey, brat! What's with the eye-patch?"

"Don't be mean!"

"She's right; we have to make him feel welcome."

"Ahehehehe."

"So this is Ciel Phantomhive? I was expecting something… different."

"What are you talking about? He's perfect! Over here Ciel!"

"So this is the child prodigy."

"Ahehehehe."

Ciel stumbled a couple steps back. What was with these people? "I- um- I'm sorry. Could you- I mean- Where is- Well… what I mean is- I'm not sure I- Se-Sebas- I mean- no- please- I- wait-"

These people wouldn't stop asking questions despite his continual inability to form a complete sentence. Ciel felt hands rest themselves from behind him on his shoulders and jumped from the sudden touch. He looked behind his shoulder and saw red eyes glaring at these people who quickly shut up.

"I go to the bathroom for two minutes and I come back to see you harassing my new roommate already!" He turned to Ciel and smiled, "I'm sorry, most of these guys are just idiots," he turned to face the others again, "Guys, this is Ciel Phantomhive. Normally, I'd tell you to be yourself but in your cases… maybe not. Just try not to scare him."

Ciel felt another wave of heat overtake him and ripped away from Sebastian's comforting hands, "I don't need your help! I was doing fine on my own! I had it under control!"

Sebastian smirked, "Whatever you say, Ciel," his voice lowered as he swept past the boy, "Didn't look like it though." He walked over to his friends leaving a very confused and embarrassed Ciel behind, "Just for fun, let me introduce everyone." As he did, Ciel mentally took very, very simple notes.

"This is Grell…" Glasses, r_ed hair, green eyes. Idiot._

"…Wiliam…" _Glasses, black hair, green eyes. Organized._

"…Ronald…" _Glasses, blonde hair, green eyes. Follower._

"…Alois…" _Platinum blonde hair, light blue eyes. Childish._

"…Claude…" _Glasses, black hair, gold eyes. Silent._

"…Bardroy…" _Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Impatient._

"…Finny…" _Blonde hair, blue-green eyes. Excitable._

"…Pluto…" _White hair, red eyes. Clingy._

"…Elizabeth…" _Blonde hair, green eyes. Cute-obsessed._

"…Mey-rin…" _Red hair, large opaque glasses. Nervous._

"…Soma…" _Indian, purple hair, gray eyes. …Passionate._

"…Agni…" _Indian, white hair, gold eyes. Spoiled._

"…Lau…" _Chinese, black hair, closed eyes. Pervert._

"…Ran-Mao..." _Black hair, gold eyes. Another pervert._

"…Angela…" _Light blue hair, purple eyes. Underhanded._

"…Ashe…" _Light blue hair, purple eyes. Sneaky._

"…Hannah…" _Pale lavender hair, indigo eyes. Withdrawn._

"…Thompson, Timber and Canterbury…" _Triplets, purple hair, red eyes. Anti-social._

"…and Undertaker…" _Gray hair, hidden eyes. Weirdo. Wait… Undertaker?_

"Undertaker?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Undertaker," Sebastian affirmed, nodding, clearly ending the conversation.

Ciel ran through the names in his head once more, determined to remember them all. Unfortunately, some were trying to slip away already. _Damn it. That one… the red-head… G-G-Gabriel? No. It was… um…_

Sebastian spoke again, "That's really all you need to know."

Ciel felt another hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he jerked away. It was… Hannah. That was it. She was the withdrawn one. _Tall, curvy figure. Purple lipstick. Really long hair, braided, tied._ _What some may call attractive. Not that I do of course._ When Ciel saw her about to speak he turned his attention away from her appearance and focused on her voice, which by the way, was kind and caring. Ciel almost sighed, now what was she to gain by acting like this?

"Sebastian knows nothing. A name means nothing. He of all people should know that," She glared at him and he grinned in response. She sighed, "I'll tell you what you actually need to know. All the gossip, right?"

"Hannah, he has no interest in that sort of stuff, right Mr. Phantomhive?" Ciel craned him neck around Hannah to see um… the organized one. With sturdy glasses and bright yellow-green eyes. The black-haired one, "Mr. Phantomhive is here for his education not mindless gossip."

Hannah turned around to face the Mr. Organized, "Okay, then that's good. There's plenty of gossip among the teachers too." Ciel couldn't see her face but from his posture he thought she was sticking her tongue out. How immature.

"No way!" came a high-pitched squeal. _Let's see. Large, curly blonde pigtails. Pink dress. Flowers in her hair. Short, about my height. Still older obviously. The cute-obsessed. E-E-Elizabeth._ "What he needs and wants to hear is all about the students and their personalities! Then he can make friends easily! I bet that's what he wants!"

"You guys are embarrassing him, stop it!" The childish one skipped over to him, the one with the strange name. Alois. Ciel wouldn't forget that name anytime soon. Alois clung onto Ciel's side, fists gripping his chest and back, "Ciel, you just ignore them all, they're idiots. The only one you need is me. I'll take care of you," Alois buried his face in Ciel's shoulder, "You're perfect." Ciel looked at him with disgust, how dare he do this, especially in front of people, "Hey!" Ciel shivered, earning snickers from the rest of the group. He tried to shake the boy off but Alois stuck to Ciel like a leech. He heard a single sigh, followed by a cough and Ciel tried to see who it was. The only person who wasn't amused was… Mr. Silent. Instead, his expression showed… jealousy? Was he jealous?

Unsure of what to do, Ciel just stood there and struggled to pry Alois off of him, "Let. Go. Of. Me. This. INSTANT!" He felt Alois being suddenly lifted into the air and off of him. It was Mr. Silent.

Alois tried to see who it was that had interrupted his fun, "Claude!" he whined, "What are you doing?" He squirmed around in Claude's arms for a moment before suddenly stopping, "Claude, you're so strong. I want you to hold me. Alois adjusted himself so he was sitting bridal style, arms around Claude's neck. Claude was obviously fighting to keep emotions off his face but was failing miserably. He seemed too happy.

The two of them were shoved out of the way by another person who had gotten out of their seat to embarrass him. Two people actually. Ms. Underhanded and Mr. Sneaky. They looked like twins. Ms. Underhanded spoke first, "Give the boy a chance to breathe! He still recovering from his fever! Ciel, darling, are you alright?" Mr. Sneaky jumped in, "Yes, yes, do you feel well? They aren't usually like this. What's your opinion? Is there anything you would like to know, or do?"

_Darling? I'm not anyone's darling! What I want to do is get you out of here! Okay, calm down, Phantomhive. What do you need to do? You need to show them you're friendly, so later, they'll be easier to manipulate. This is a new game; don't do anything rash until you know the rules._ In an attempt to seem friendly, Ciel smiled, "Actually, I'm fine. Thank you so much for trying to help. I really appreciate it. But in reality," _I hate you all, _"I'd really like to know everything about everything. This is a whole new place and I'm really curious." He smiled again to prove his point, earning more smiles from just about everyone, "But…" Ciel looked down as if suddenly embarrassed. Ms. Underhanded prompted him, "But, what, my dear?"

Ciel smiled shyly, "But, honestly, I just hope no one minds my ignorance." Cries of 'No way' and 'Never!' erupted from everyone.

"You can't be blamed for not knowing some things, Ciel. You just got here." This was Mr. Sneaky. Muttered agreements followed.

"He needs to know everything about everyone."

"He needs to know everything about who's together with whom!"

"He needs to know everything about the classes."

"He needs to know everything about me!"

"He needs to know everything about where everything is, yes he does."

"He needs to know everything about whatever he wants to know about!"

They argued over which was more important. Ciel looked over at Sebastian who simply sat there, eyes closed and head bowed, smirking.

_One day, I'm going to rip that smirk right of his face._

As if he could read his thoughts, Sebastian's smirk widened and he looked over at Ciel. Ciel felt his red eyes pierce into Ciel's own dark blue ones. An image of himself in Sebastian's arms flashed across his mind and Ciel blushed again. His hand flew to his cheek as he felt the heat increasing. Sebastian's smirk grew impossibly wide as he closed his eyes again. Ciel glared at him when he opened one eye, and Sebastian sighed and stood up. Everyone suddenly got really quiet and attentive.

_So Sebastian's like the ringleader. The master of these guys. I wonder…_

"Ciel, what do you want to know about first? I don't think anyone will have any objections," He shot a glance at the others.

"Um…" Ciel was startled that Sebastian had helped him again. Even after he got angry. _What would be the best to win everybody over?_ He regained his composure, "What I'd really like to know about is all of you guys. I want to know everything about you all," he gushed.

The red-haired one, Mr. Idiot, the one Ciel couldn't remember the name of, stood up and glided across the floor. He placed a hand of Ciel's head, reminding him of their height difference, "I know everything about everyone. If you have any questions just ask me alright? I'm Grell." _Grell! That was it! _"I'm the actress around here and-"

"Hold on, wait," Ciel interrupted, "Actress?" He ignored the hurried shakes of everyone's head in the background, "Do you mean actor?" He saw a couple face-palms in the back and a couple small groans. Well, this guy was a guy right? I mean, yes his hair was rather long but he still had quite manly facial features and no 'chest' whatsoever.

Grell huffed, clearly offended, "I am a lady and I expect to be treated like one! I am an actress and nothing will ever change that! Especially not a brat like you! I am an elegant and fashionable woman, and I'll kill anyone who says any different!" Grell continued to rant on about how he demanded womanly respect, using quite a few non-ladylike words along the way.

_So this guy's… not a guy? Um… or is just his… imagination or something?_

Ciel, lost in thought, didn't see Grell pull his hand back and definitely did not see it coming right towards his face. What he did see was a dark mass come hurtling towards him from the side. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and twisted around so he wouldn't land on the boy, instead allowing Ciel to fall on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel yelled at him, scrambling to get off of him but failing because of Sebastian's tight hold.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I didn't want to but I had to. I don't need Grell hurting your cute, little face."

"I-I-I-I'm not… cute! Sh-shut up and let me go!" Ciel could feel his face heating up again.

Sebastian smirked again, "I don't know, you are kind of cute. Maybe we can stay like this for a while." He adjusted Ciel so that their chests were resting against each other's. His face got closer, their noses brushed against the other, "Do you mind?"

"Get off!"

"My, my, but you're on me. I can't get off until you move."

"Then let go of me!"

"But you're so cute."

"I-I-I-I-"

"Sebastian leaned in closer and whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's nothing serious of course. I have a girlfriend you know."

_ A-girlfriend? Why do I care?_

"C'mon, you don't really mind us like this, do you?" Sebastian purred in his ear, warm breath rushing against Ciel's neck, heating it up even further.

"Let go of me! That's an order!"

Sebastian smirked and released Ciel, who quickly scrambled to the other side of the room.

Sebastian stood up and brushed himself off, "An order? Well, in that case…" He got down on one knee and bowed, hand over his heart,

"Yes, my lord."

**EDIT: Oh My Gosh! I'm such an IDIOT! I messed up Soma's hair. Gah! Thanks so much to Giureedi for pointing that out. Oooohhh I feel so stupid. I'm so so sorry guys... I fixed it already but if you read this before I fixed it I'm so sorry. I'm such a moron. I'm sorry. I know their hair colors but I did them all really quickly. I'm just glad this was brought to my attention. Oh... I'm so embarrassed. If there are any other mistakes anywhere at any time, guys, please tell me. Giureedi- You rock. I love you. Cookie? Or would you rather have a Ciel Phantomhive? XD**

** That was SUPER fun to write! I just love this! Originally I hated this idea, thinking it would get in the way of everything else. But I plan on writing another chapter for each of my stories today. Besides, 'Ciel Phantomhive's manly diary' feels neglected. I still love it! But I won't be able to upload anything today. I'll write it all though. Anyways tell me if these guys were kept at least slightly in character. I tried my best! And the fun is just getting started. We just barely got to the pairings now! I'll add other ones I forgot about along the way. Tell me if there's any you really want to see happen! No matter how weird or messed-up! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! I wake up in the morning and see emails in my inbox and it just makes my whole day that much awesomer. Gah! I'm so excited! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The thing is, I have so many story ideas and I can't help but write them all down and I get so distracted from stories I already started. That's why so many chapters are late. But I'm making it my personal goal right now to update every story I have over the next week!**

"_C'mon, you don't really mind us like this, do you?" Sebastian purred in his ear, warm breath rushing against Ciel's neck, heating it up even further._

_ "Let go of me! That's an order!"_

_ Sebastian smirked and released Ciel, who quickly scrambled to the other side of the room._

_ Sebastian stood up and brushed himself off, "An order? Well, in that case…" He got down on one knee and bowed, hand over his heart,_

_ "Yes, my lord."_

The effect was immediate.

Everyone laughed.

Ciel blushed even harder than he already was.

Everyone laughed more.

Even Sebastian.

Ciel's fists clenched uncontrollably. He had been here for now even a day and he already hated it. High school sucked. He muttered something about not feeling well and he turned to leave, begging himself not to snap at them. Immediately, he was cut off by Sebastian's arm in front of him, blocking his path. How the older male got over to him so quickly was and would remain a mystery to him.

"C-C'mon, Ciel," he said in between his poorly-concealed bouts of laughter, "Don't leave. I- I was just messing with you."

In response, Ciel ducked under his arm and sprinted back to his room before he could be stopped, slamming the door behind him. Immediately, he ducked under his covers on his bed and silently cursed himself for being immature _and_ Sebastian for humiliating him in the first place. He hated this place, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it! He had always hated the idea of going to an actual school, boarding school or not! His aunt was the one who wanted this! He was content with his obnoxious tutors! …But now all he wanted to do was go home. He stayed in his bed, briefly entertaining the thought of going back out but quickly throwing that idea away.

Ten minutes later, Ciel heard the door open, and someone enter. "Ciel? Can I talk to you?"

"No."

Next thing he knew, the blanket had been thrown from his face and his hideaway flooded with light. Ciel glared and the other, who smirked down at him, asked, "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The younger tried to grab the blanket out of his new roommate's grasp but failed miserably when it was pulled out of his arm's length. So instead, he pulled himself into a sitting position and glared, going for that tiny bit of maturity he could still muster up.

Sebastian sat down next to him and placed the back of his hand on Ciel's forehead. Before he had his hand bitten off by the angry kitten, he jerked it back, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd get so angry over it."

"Angry? Angry?!" The young male's voice turned shrill and sarcastic, "No, of course I'm not angry! Now get out!"

Sebastian sat silently for a moment before opening that annoying mouth of his and saying, "Everyone's already left. I was going to make some dinner. You hungry?"

The answer to that question was 'yes', but that wasn't the answer Ciel gave, "Not really," he said loudly, trying to hide the sound of his growling stomach.

The elder smirked again, "Let's get you some food, just for fun then, okay?"

Ciel shrugged, "Fine. Whatever. I'll be out in a minute. I have to call my aunt. I forgot to earlier."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Take your time," before leaving, throwing one last smirk back at him.

The blue-grey haired boy sighed and watched the other's retreating back. When the door closed between them, he blushed, grabbed his cell phone and, denying his sense of loss he suddenly felt, dialed his aunt's number.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. The boy began to fear he'd be sent to voicemail when his aunt picked up.

"Ciel?" Her frantic voice flooded through him and he almost cracked a small smile.

"Hello, Aunt An. How are you?"

"I've been so worried about you! I know I said you needed to meet new people, but maybe this was too much! Oh, my Ciel, do you want to come home?"

The young boy inwardly sighed, yes, he wanted to come home but he wasn't about to admit he couldn't handle it after not even a day! "It's okay, Auntie, it's been fantastic actually!" he said, lying through his teeth, "My roommate is really nice, as is everyone else. Actually, we're about to have dinner together, so I'll have to call you again later."

"Are you sure, Ciel? It's no problem to get your tutors back!" she said, still worried for her sometimes anti-social nephew.

"I'm positive. Now, I really have to go."

"Okay… but if anything happens, just call and I'll get you back here with me! I miss you so much already."

"I miss you too, Aunt An."

They finished their good-byes and, from what he could hear through a phone, his aunt got a little teary. Ever since Ciel's parents passed, the pair hadn't spent a day away from each other; Angelina became overly-protective of him.

Ciel hung up first. He placed his phone next to him on the bed and fell backwards onto the mattress, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He truly did miss his aunt, his annoying, over-dramatic, party-loving aunt. And it hadn't even been a full day. But he hated it here already.

Though his eyes were dry, he sat up and wiped them. Standing unsteadily, he took a few deep breaths before leaving his room, and went out to see the boy he _really_ didn't want to see again.


End file.
